I Wouldn't
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Sakura marah, dan itu membuat Naruto jadi kebingungan sendiri. Ucapan maaf yang di berikan pun terasa tak mempan untuk membuat sang gadis kembali luluh. "...aku tak yakin kau tidak akan datang."/Narusaku Always/Semi Canon/Absurd/


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Always Narusaku**

**Warning; Out of character, Many Mistakes here, Story from me, Semi Canon**

**Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I wouldn't  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu tumpukan kertas penuh ia letakan dengan kasar diatas meja ruang kerjanya. Bibirnya nampak bergerak-gerak –mengerutu- sesuatu tanpa henti. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat muram dengan beberapa peluh yang menodai dahinya.

"Jangan seperti itu terus Sakura_-chan_..." Seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya -bersidekap- berucap tenang. Sesekali menghela nafas melihat perempuan bersurai merah muda itu."...lihat, sekarang aku sudah disini. Dan kita bisa pergi kesana."

Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Menolehkan kepala ke belakang hanya untuk sekedar memberikan pincingan mata pada lelaki disana. Ternyata dia memang benar-benar sudah kembali. "Memang aku peduli." ucapnya ketus lalu kembali sibuk dengan aktifitasnya.

Naruto, lelaki itu menurunkan tangannya. Menyisir rambut dengan jemari asal. Ia bergerak mendekati Sakura, menyisakan beberapa ruangan diantara mereka. Perempuan itu masih juga tak menatap padanya. "Aku minta maaf karena tak memberitahumu kemarin. Ayolah Sakura_-chan_, ini sudah jam berapa." Sedikit banyak, nada frustasi terdengar dari bibir lelaki itu.

Kali ini Sakura berbalik setelah semua kertas-kertas itu tersimpan rapi. Tak Sekalipun tatapan matanya terlihat bersahabat. Terus menghujami lelaki itu dengan pandangan tajam. "Kau peduli? Ku pikir kau sudah lupa." Sakura mendesis sarkastik, tangannya bersidekap angkuh. "...lagi pula untuk apa kau menemuiku? Bukankah harusnya kau tak disini. Kau seharusnya tak bertemu denganku."

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan menyerah. "Iya, aku minta maaf. Maka dari itu aku datang kerumah sakit dan bertemu denganmu. Jangan marah lagi, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto memohon, kini kedua tangannya menangkup didepan dadanya seolah mengiba.

Sakura merapikan pakaian yang dikenakanya. Menggelengkan kepala sejenak lalu bergegas keluar dari sana, membiarkan Naruto membuntuti dirinya dibelakang. Rumah sakit hari ini begitu sepi. Tentu saja, pasti orang-orang sudah turut berkumpul dialun-alun.

"Sekarang pulanglah.." Kata wanita itu tenang. Masih berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit dengan pelan. "Aku juga harus pulang."

Naruto mensejajarkan diri disamping gadis itu, menatap Sakura. "Kau yakin? Kau sudah tak marah padaku?" Mata Naruto berbinar, namun kala melihat tatapan Sakura kini dihadapannya. Wajahnya kembali murung. Wanita itu masih marah.

"Calon Hokage_-sama_ yang terhormat, kau pikir tindakanmu kemarin hari bisa begitu dengan mudah dimaafkan." Katanya tajam.

Naruto menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang tak gatal. Melirikan mata kesana kemari mencari alasan yang masuk akal. "Iya aku tahu itu salah. Tapi ini sudah jam berapa Sakura, kita harus segera pergi ke alun-alun desa. Orang-orang pasti sudah berdatangan."

Sakura mendengus, meneruskan langkahnya. "Datanglah sendiri, aku tak mau. Bukankah kau sebentar lagi menjadi hokage, pasti dengan senang hati para gadis disini menyetujui untuk menemanimu jika kau memintanya."

Sungguh, Sakura memang benar-benar marah pada lelaki itu. Beberapa hari lalu tiba-tiba saja ia pergi tanpa berpamitan padanya dan hanya menitipkan salam melewati Sai. Bilang jika harus pergi ke Iwa -mengurusi beberapa hal penting- untuk beberapa waktu tanpa tahu kapan akan kembali. Pacar mana yang tak kesal karena hal itu ?! Apa susahnya hanya sekedar bertemu lalu berpamitan dan masalah beres, bukan mendadak hilang seperti itu.

"Kau keterlaluan Sakura_-chan_. Padahal aku sudah meminta maaf dan sampai kabur dari Shikamaru dan yang lainnya hanya untuk menemuimu dirumah sakit." Keluh lelaki itu. Sesaat ia diam lalu entah kenapa kini tersenyum lebar. "...aku tak yakin kau tidak akan datang." ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

Sakura berbalik, menghentikan langkahnya. Alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Maksudmu?" Nada suaranya benar-benar mengancam. "Baiklah jika kau perlu bukti. Jangan harap menemukanku disana." Dan setelahnya sosok cantik itu berjalan menjauh dengan cepat. Meninggalkan sang calon Hokage yang nampak kalut dengan keringat yang menetes.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu, Sakura-_chan_..."

.

.

.

"Astaga?! Kami-_sama_ aku bisa gila. Ini jam berapa Sakura, kenapa kau masih disini?" Sakura melirik malas kearah sang sahabat yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamarnya. Berteriak-teriak histeris selayaknya orang setengah waras. "...Naruto memang salah. Tapi kau juga tak bisa seperti ini. Kau benar-benar kekanak-kanakan."

Sakura mendengus, ingin sekali rasanya melemparkan bantal diranjangnya kearah wajah sang sahabat. "Diamlah Ino, aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran." kata Sakura mulai kembali tenang.

Ino mendekat kearah gadis itu, melototkan matanya tajam. "Lekaslah ganti bajumu, kau mengacaukan semuanya tahu. Pengangkatan Hokage baru akan segera dimulai dan ac-"

"Sakura-chan, kau masih disini."

Kedua gadis itu bergerak menoleh kearah pintu serempak. Sama-sama terkejut mendapati seseorang berdiri disana. "Naruto..." Ucap mereka berbarengan.

Lelaki itu masuk kedalam kamar Sakura. Ia telah berganti pakaian tak seperti tadi. Terlihat sangat berbeda dan...tampan? Sampai Sakura sedikit terpaku -terpesona- untuk sesaat sebelum memasang wajah datarnya kembali. "Kau benar-benar marah?" Tanyanya lesu.

Ino nampak bergantian memandangi dua sahabatnya itu, sebelum kemudian mendekati Naruto, setengah berbisik." Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah acara akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi. Masalah Sakura biar aku yang urus." Katanya meyakinkan.

"Aku meninggalkan _Bushin _ku disana. Aku hanya ingin memastikan Sakura akan datang. " Balas Naruto dengan nada terdengar serak. Lalu kembali memandangi Sakura yang masih berdiam diatas tempat tidur. "Maafkan aku Sakura_-chan_. Ayolah, setelah ini kau boleh memukulku sesuka hatimu sampai kau puas. " Ia menghela nafas sesaat. "Kau tahukan ini hari yang sangat penting untukku?! Ini cita-citaku."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak. Sejujurnya sekarang ia sudah tak begitu marah pada lelaki itu justru terkesan kasihan sampai Naruto meninggalkan tempat acara. Dipandanginya lelaki itu. Dalam. "Aku ak-"

"Sakura kau dimana? Kenap- Astagaa... kenapa kau masih disini? Dan apa-apaan dengan pakaianmu itu? Kau amnesia atau bagaimana?" Seperti halnya Ino, Ibu Sakura yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamarnya nampak marah-marah tak jelas. Tentu saja membuat pemilik mata hijau itu terpaku tak menyangka Ibunya akan datang ke apartement miliknya.

Sakura menatap Ino, lalu menatap Naruto. _"Pasti satu diantara mereka berdua yang melakukan?" _Batinnya kesal.

"Ibu...kenapa Ibu bisa disini. Bukankah aku sud-"

"Jangan banyak bicara." Mebuki menarik tangan Sakura agar segera turun dari tempat tidur. "Kau benar-benar membuat repot semua orang." Mebuki terus memarahi Sakura layaknya anak kecil.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-_chan_..." Mata hijau itu bertumpu pada Naruto ketika lelaki itu bersuara pelan. Sakura menatap tajam. "..aku terpaksa membawa bibi kemari. Aku benar-benar takut kau tidak datang."

Sakura bergerak akan menghajar pemuda itu namun urung ketika tangannya ditahan oleh sang Ibu, membuatnya hanya bisa menggerang kesal. "Kau mau apa Sakura?" desis Mebuki.

"Tapi Ibu, Naruto memang keterlaluan, bisa-bisanya dia pergi tanpa berpamitan dan membuatku berpikir ia tak akan muncul dihari ini." Katanya dengan nada sedih, kali ini mata miliknya terlihat beriak. "...semua orang telah menantikan hal ini. Terutama aku." dan suaranya mengecil. Menahan tangis.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini? Issshhh kau ini benar-benar..." Kesal Mebuki gemas dan setelahnya memeluk Sakura erat. Terharu.

Ino tersenyum melihatnya. "Bibi...sebaiknya cepat. Acara pengangkatan Hokage baru akan segera dimulai..." Mereka bertiga nampak saling memandangi Ino. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum. "...dan acara selanjutnya tak mungkin dilaksanakan jika pengantinnya belum datang."

Setidaknya mereka tahu apa yang harus segera mereka lakukan.

Dan untuk Naruto, ia bisa bernafas lega dapat meraih dua cita-citanya.

Hokage dan...

...cinta

**-The End-**

**-Terimakasih-**


End file.
